Miscellaneous Fan Fiction Timeline
This is the Time that separates from our universe to this universe even though some historic events are in this, so don't be confused. If you have any questions about this timeline, ask me anytime. (And add historys of the DC characters when I let you all know) 1700's *'December 16, 1773 '- Boston Tea Party took place, therefore sparking off the American Revolution *'September 5, 1774 '- the First Continental Congress meets. *'July 4, 1776 '- Declaraction of Independence is sign, therefore becoming the United States of America *'1782 '- The British government officially, yet informally, recognizes American independence. *'1783 '- George Washington become first President of the United States *'1799 '- George Washington dies 1800's *'1800 '- Library of Congress founded *'1801 '- Thomas Jefferson is elected as America's third President *'1804 '- Lewis and Clark set out *'1812 '- The War of 1812 begins *'1814 '- Treaty of Ghent settles War of 1812 *'1835 '- Texas War for Independence begins *'1836 '- Battle of the Alamo, Battle of San Jacinto *'1846 '- The US-Mexican War begins *'1848 '- The Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo ends the Mexican-American War *'November 6, 1860 '- Abraham Lincoln becomes President *'March 4, 1861 '- Confederate States of America establishes with Jefferson Davis as President *'April 12, 1861 '- American Civil War begins *'April 9, 1865 '- Civil War ends *'April 15, 1865 '- Abraham Lincoln assissinated *'April 16, 1865 '- Abraham Lincoln dies *'1866 '- Ku Klux Klan founded *'February 15, 1898 '- USS Maine destroyed by mystery explosion and the Spanish-American war begins *'August 12, 1898 '- The war stops *'June 2, 1899 '- Philippine-American War begins *'August 14, 1899 '- Peace Treaty signed. 1900's *'December 17. 1903 '- The Wright Brothers made their first powered flight in the Wright Flyer *'1908 '- the Federal Bureau of Investigations established *'April 15, 1912 '- RMS Titanic sinks *'June 15, 1913 '- Philippine-American War ends *'July 28, 1914 '- World War I begins in Europe *'May 7, 1915 '- RMS Lusitania sinks *'January 16, 1917 '- Zimmermann Telegram *'April 6, 1917' - The United States enters WWI *'November 11, 1918 '- WWI ends *'June 28, 1919 '- League of Nations formed and Treaty of Versailles is signed *'October 29, 1929 '- Wall Street Crashes and starting the Great Depression *'1931 '- Empire State Building opens *'September 1, 1939 '- Nazi Germany invades Poland, starting World War II *'December 7, 1941 '- Attack on Pearl Harbor *'December 8, 1941 '- Empire of Japan declares war on the United States and Britain, US declares war *'December 11, 1941 '- Germany and Italy declared war on the United States *'May 9, 1945 '- Germany surrenders, ending WWII in Europe *'August 6-9, 1945 '- US drops atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki *'August 14, 1945 '- Japan surrenders, ends WWII *'June 26, 1945 '- United Nations formed, replaces the League of Nations *'1949 '- Soviet Union tests its first atomic bomb, Cold War begins *'June 25, 1950 - '''Korean War begins *'July 27, 1953 '- Korean War ends *'May 17, 1954 '- Brown v. Board of Education *'Novembers 1, 1955 '- Vietnam War begins *'October 4, 1957 '- The Soviets launched the Sputnik program, starting the space race *'May 1, 1960 '- U-2 incident *'1961 '- US breaks diplomatic relations with Cuba *'January 20, 1961 '- John F. Kennedy becomes president *'April 17 1961 '- Bay of Pigs Invasion *'1961 '- Vietnam War officially begins with 900 military advisors landing in Saigon *'October 1962 '- Cuban Missile Crises *'October 29, 1963 '- Cuban Missile Crises ends peacefully *'November 22, 1963 '- John F. Kennedy assissinated *'September 1, 1965 '- Sergei Igor Medvedev is born *'April 4, 1968 '- Martin Luther King Jr. assissinated *'October 2, 1968 '- Bruce Wayne is born *'October 4, 1968 '- Kal-El comes to Earth in a rocket after Krypton is destroyed *'January 20, 1969 '- Richard Nixon became president *'July 20, 1969 '- Neil Armstrong walks on the moon *'May 4, 1970 '- Kent State shooting *'May 14-15, 1970 '- Jackson State killings *'August 9, 1974 '- Richard Nixon resigns from office after the Watergate Scandal *'April 30, 1975 '- Vietnam War ends with the North Vietnames victory *'September 8, 1976 '- Bruce Wayne's parents are gunned down by a mugger *'October 2, 1978 '- Daniel John Dawson is born *'November 4, 1979 '- Iran hostage crisis begins *'May 18, 1980 '- Eruption of Mount St. Helens *'January 20, 1981 '- Iran hostage crises ends *'March 30, 1981 '- An assassination attempt of Ronald Reagan by John Hinckley, Jr. *'August 4, 1984 '- Sergei joins the Soviet Air Force *'October 12, 1985 '- Dan Dawson's parents are gunned down and Dan shoots the killer *'January 28, 1986 '- Space Shuttle Challenger accident *'July 13, 1986 '- Sergei flew with his father and two uncles in Afghanastan *'December 12, 1988 '- Zack Ronald Johnston is born *'December 25, 1989 '- The Fall of the Berlin Wall *'August 2, 1990 '- Gulf War begins *'February''' 28, 1991 - Gulf War ends *'March 14, 1991 '- Victor Stone (Cyborg) is born *'September 11, 1991 '- Jack Thomas Preston is born *'December 19, 1991 '- The Cold War ends as the USSR dissolves *'June 6, 1992 '- Richard 'Dick' Grayson (Robin) is born *'January 20, 1993 '- Bill Clinton becomes president *'January 21, 1993 '- Starfire is born on the planet of Tamaran *'July 26, 1994 '- Rachel Roth (Raven) is born in the world of Azarath *'October 4, 1994 '- Garfield Logan (Beastboy) is born *'June 1 1995 '- Bruce Wayne becomes the Batman *'September 8, 1995 '- Clark Kent becomes Superman *'April 6, 1996 '- Dan Dawson joins the Police Academy *'February 28, 1997 '- North Hollywood Shootout *'April 20, 1999' - Two teenage students murder 13 other students and teachers at Columbine High School. It is the deadliest mass murder at a high school in U.S. history. 2000 *'September 27 '- The Flying Graysons died after the gangsters of Tony Zucco sabotage the trapeze with acid *'September 28 '- Bruce Wayne adopts Richard Grayson 2001 *'January 20' - George W. Bush becomes president *'September 9 '- Superman leaves earth to fight an supreme alien race *'September 11 '- 19 terrorists hijack four planes and crash them into the Trade Center, the Pentagon, and a field in Shanksville, Pennsylvania. Almost 3,000 people are killed., Jack Preston loses his parents and enters into a two-year coma after buried under the rubble *'September 12 '- Dan Dawson resigns the LAPD and joins the FBI and Superman returns to earth and found out about 9/11, feeling remorselly about he teams up with the US Government to find Al-Qaeda *'October 7 '- War in Afghanistan begins 2002 *'March 2 '- Gail X252 is built in the Japanese Military Research Facilities 2003 *'March 20-May 1 '- Invasion of Iraq *'May 3 '- Nancy 364 is built in the Japanese Military Research Facilities 2004 *'June 5 '- Dan Dawson became one of the top agents after he discovers the location of Osama Bin Ladin, the US Army with the help of Superman captured Bin Ladin therefore ending the War on Terrorism *'June 6 '- The CIA created a program called 'The Patriot Birds' *'November 2 '- George W. Bush is reelected *'November 4 '- The construction of the New World Trade Center in NYC begins 2005 *'May 3 '- Batman also adopts Jason Todd 2006 *'September 11 '- New World Trade Center towers opens along with the WTC Memorial Park 2007 *'March 19 '- Robin leaves Batman 2008 *'January 3 '- Jackhammer starts his vengeful massacre *'February 28 '- The United States Vigilantes is formed, with Jackhammer as the leader *'March 20 '- Batman trains Jason Todd as the next Robin *'March 26 '- Teen Titans formed in Jump City: California *'March 30 - '''Teen Titans defeats Plasmus and Cinderblock *'April 2 '- Blackfire visits earth, tries to frame Starfire but fails *'April 5 - 'Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth takes over Titans Tower but retaken by the Titans *'April 7 '- Thunder and Lighting arrives *'April 9 '- Titans defeat Mumbo and rescues Cyborg from Fixit *'April 12 '- Cyborg and Beastboy enters Raven's mind and they and she defeats Trigon *'April 16 '- the Puppet King controls Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy, Starfire and Raven's souls are switched *'April 18 '- the Titans defeats Trident and recruits Aqualad *'April 20 '- Red X appears and for three days it was Robin as Red X *'April 23 '- Jason Todd was killed by the Joker *'April 24 '- Ra's al Ghul resurrects Jason via Lazarus Pits *'April 25 '- Titans are captured by Mad Mod but manage to escape and capture MM *'April 27 '- Cyborg builds the T-Car *'April 30 '- Robin becomes Slade's apprentance but manage to defeat him *'May 2 '- Starfire celebrates Blorthog *'May 4 '- Beastboy gets captured by Soto but escapes *'May 6 '- Terra meets the Teen Titans *'May 8 '- Atlas captures the Titans *'May 9 '- The Titans watch "Wicked Scary" *'May 10 '- Robin is forced to take Killer Moth's spoiled daughter Kitten to the prom. *'May 11 '- Starfire goes into puberty phases *'May 20 '- Terra returns and joins the Titans *'May 22 '- The boys are captured by the Master of Game *'May 29 '- Terra betrays the Titans *'May 31 '- Larry enters their world and causes mischief *'June 2 - 'Terra is Slade's new apprentance and destroys the Teen Titans *'June 3 '- Terra defeats Slade and sacrificed herself to save the city *'June 7 '- Cyborg sneeks into the HIVE academy *'June 12 - 'Red X returns and this time it's not Robin *'June 14 '- Starfire and the Titans go to Tamaran for Starfire's wedding but turns out to be a hoax planned by Blackfire *'June 16 '- Beastboy accidentally gives Cyborg a computer virus and manages to get it out *'June 18 '- Robin has images of Slade's return but was caused by a chemical in the mask *'June 23 '- Raven meets Malichoir in one of her books *'July 4 '- Mad Mod takes control of Jump City and robs Robin of his youth but is defeated once again *'July 6 '- The Teen Titans fight Brother Blood again and destroy the underwater school with its sonic weapon *'July 8 '- Beastboy gets covered with chemicals while fighting Adonis and becomes aggressive *'July 13 '- Starfire adopts Beastboy's pet larva Silkie *'July 15 '- The Titans get sucked into Mumbo's hat and becomes animals for his show *'July 18 '- Cyborg helps Titans East to defeat Brother Blood once more *'July 19 '- The Titans battle Punk Rocket *'July 22 '- The Titans battle Control Freak in the television world *'July 23 '- Jackhammer and the USV plans to destroy Traverse City *'July 24 '- Robin leaves to seek the True Master *'July 26 '- Slade returns and targets Raven *'July 28 '- Cyborg is sent back thousands of years into the past *'July 30 '- The USV destroys Traverse City along with its Film Festival *'August 1 '- Beastboy gets a job in order to get a moped *'August 2 '- Val-Yor enlists the titans to fight a great enemy, but they found out that he dislikes Tamareans including Starfire and he leaves earth *'August 3 '- Raven tells her teammates that she's destined to end the world *'August 4 '- The Titans split up when being attacked by an alien creature *'August 5 '- Cyborg gets an circut for his system *'August 7 '- Mother-Mae-Eye hyptonizes the Titans but they manage to defeat her *'August 9 '- Raven ends the world but manages the defeat her father Trigon once and for all and returned to normal *'August 13 '- The Titans finds the Doom Partol and defeated the Brotherhood of Evil *'August 14 '- The Brotherhood of Evil recruits many supervillians and the Titans start recruiting more allies *'August 15 '- Titans recruits various members before being attacked by the Brotherhood of Evil *'September 1 '- The United States Vigilantes plans an assault on the University of Maine Farmington *'September 2 - 'The Titans joined together and defeated the Brotherhood of Evil for good *'September 12 '- The Teen Titans traveled to Tokyo *'September 13 '- The Titans defeated the Tokyo villian, Robin and Starfire became a couple and the University of Maine Massacre is unleashed *'September 14 '- All of the Liberals in the US are placed in fear of the USV while American Patriots viewed them as heroes *'September 15 '- The United States government banned any media that mocks the USA in order to protect citizens from the USV *'September 22 '- The Teen Titans returned from Tokyo *'September 27 '- The Anniversary of the death of Robin's parents *'October 11 '- Zack Johnston tests out the HAWK suit, therefore becoming Blue Hawk *'November 4 '- John McCain becomes president *'December 18 '- Slade meets the United States Vigilantes *'December 22 '- Slade destroys the United States Vigilantes, only Jackhammer survives 2009 *'March 1 '- Jackhammer meets the Teen Titans after a near-fatal car accident 2010 *'April 19 '- The Nazi Eagles invades Berlin, therefore retaking the city *'April 20 '- Adolph Hitler declares himself Furher of The Fourth Reich and the same time Red Vengeance invades Moscow and retakes Russia renaming it The Soviet Union II and allies up with The Fourth Reich. *'April 30 '- China, North Korea, Mexico, Mongolia, Iraq, Iran, Afghanistan, Pakistan and most of the Middle East allied up with The Fourth Reich and The Soviet Union II creating the Neo-Axis *'May 5 '- World War III begins after the Neo-Axis invades Poland, Austria, Switzerland, Denmark, Czech Republic, Hong Kong, South Korea and France. *'May 6 '- The United States, the United Kingdom, Ireland, Canada, Australia, Israel, *'May 13 '- The Neo-Axis controls all of Europe, The Middle East, and Northern Africa only Britain and Ireland stands in their way. *'May 15 '- Nazi forces invades Britain, conquering the south part of Britain including London. *'June 5 '- The Neo-Axis invades the United States and Canada from the East and West coasts and the US/Mexico border, taking over Washington DC, Boston, New York City, Gotham City, Metropolis, Steel City, Los Angeles, San Fransico, Jump City, El Paso, Houston, and Dallas and Hawaii *'June 6, 11:34 am '- all of the invaded cities are retaked by the United States Army, The Justice League, Teen Titans, and the United States Rangers fought back the enemy. *'12:23 pm '- The Justice League, Teen Titans, H.I.V.E. Five, Doom Patrol, The United States Rangers, The Patriot Birds, The New Knights of England, and The Shamrocks of Ireland teamed up with the US Army, the British Army and several of the top leaders to take down the Neo-Axis. *'12:30 pm '''- Lex Luthor,